Wireless devices can enter a low power or idle mode to preserve battery power, and while in idle mode the wireless device can periodically check an access node broadcast to determine if a call or any data is pending delivery to the wireless device. A communication system typically notifies a wireless device of pending data or an incoming call through a paging message sent to the wireless device from at least one access node. A wireless device may receive a paging message related to many possible applications running on the wireless device, for example, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), instant messaging, text messaging, email, weather alerts, traffic alerts, and the like.
When a wireless device receives a paging message, the wireless device may exit idle mode and request an active communication channel with an access node. Where a number of wireless devices request an active communication channel in a relatively short time, a greater demand is placed on wireless communication resources and other network resources (such as processing load, backhaul resource demand, and so forth).
Overview
A paging message is received and is determined to be an alert message intended for a tracking area. A number of wireless devices comprising an active connection over a first channel in the tracking area is determined, and a number of wireless devices comprising an active connection over a second channel in the tracking area is also determined. A number of wireless devices which will respond to the alert message over the first channel and the second channel is estimated based on the number of wireless devices comprising an active connection the access node on the first and second channels and a total number of connections in the tracking area. At least one wireless device comprising an active connection over the first channel is instructed to communicate over the second channel before the alert message is sent to the tracking area based on the estimated number of wireless device which will respond to the alert message over the first channel and the second channel.